


С алым теплом

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Сказки бездомного бога [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Battle 2021, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Титания — прозвище Эльзы.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Yato
Series: Сказки бездомного бога [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094843





	С алым теплом

**Author's Note:**

> Титания — прозвище Эльзы.

На ветке огромного старого дуба  
В спортивном костюме сидит паренёк.  
Под кофтой душа, что заштопана грубо,  
И боль на плечах, словно шейный платок.  
*  
Усталая горечь и отблеск печали  
Застыли морозом в глазах голубых.  
И нехотя бьётся в броне изо стали  
Холодное сердце средь грёз вековых.  
*  
Два верных орудия рядом на ветках  
Привычно несут неустанный дозор.  
Который помладше, бросает взгляд редкий  
На окна, прикрытые кружевом штор.  
*  
Который постарше, внимательно смотрит  
На старого друга сквозь линзы очков -  
Его дух покоя вновь в клочья изодран,  
Что дико пугает всесильных богов.  
*  
Но стоит качнуться в окне занавескам,  
Как дух встрепенётся, и бог оживёт.  
И сменится грусть лихорадочным блеском,  
Растает на сердце арктический лёд.  
*  
И летним теплом устремится наружу,  
Качаясь на алых волнах, волшебство.  
Чтоб таинства миг вдруг никто не нарушил,  
В квартиру украдкой влетит божество.  
*  
И подле кровати опустится тенью,  
Ладонью привычно лицо подперев,  
Чтоб снова с рассказами плыть по теченью  
Подслушивать магии древней напев.  
*  
Так манит чарующий голос девицы!  
Слова старой сказки душевно звучат.  
Забравшись к подушкам под шорох страницы,  
Коснётся случайно щекою плеча...  
*  
И Эльза вздохнёт, на минутку замнётся,  
Откинет назад ярко-красную прядь.  
Заметив неясную тень, усмехнётся  
И дальше продолжит спокойно читать.  
*  
Друзьям о таком не расскажешь словами,  
Ведь примут нелепый рассказ за враньё,  
Что бог с голубыми как небо глазами,  
Приходит под вечер послушать её.  
*  
Но с алым теплом отступает тревога,  
И кажется, что их счастливее нет:  
Титания сказки читает для бога,  
А Ято — вбирает невидимый свет.


End file.
